The present invention is directed toward a display card for a toy and more particularly, toward a display card which allows a customer to play with the toy while the toy is retained within the card.
It is not uncommon in the retail business and particularly, in the toy industry, to display products in such a manner as to allow the consumer to operate the product prior to purchase and while it remains in its package. The purpose of this type of packaging is to enable the consumer to try the product without compromising the integrity of the packaging protection of the product. Furthermore, the packaging must also be secure so as to ensure that the product cannot be removed from the packaging until after the product has been purchased.
Various types of packaging which serve the purposes described above have been disclosed in prior patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,252 to Amit et al. discloses a device for effecting relative motion of movable components of a product within a closed sales display package. This packaging, however, does not allow the consumer to access the product in order to fully appreciate the product and how it functions.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,138 to Klawiter discloses packaging for a toy. The packaging includes a box with a slot which allows a consumer to operate the toy without having to remove the toy from the packaging. This packaging, however, is rather constricting and does not allow the consumer to play with the product.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,097 to Herstein discloses packaging for a toy which includes a box with an open front through which the toy is displayed and through which the toy may be examined by a consumer. The packaging, however, prevents a consumer from playing with the toy in the proper manner in order to try it out before the toy has been purchased. That is, the toy cannot properly be used without destroying the packaging.